Happened Unknown! Episode 9
Redakaibakulover and Hydros have finally woken up, from being K.O. The Mask Man came outside and saw the damage... he just doesn't know what happened. Redakaibakulover and Hydros couldn't tell him because they lost there memory. Bendo has came back from his mission... but has lost a friend. No one knows where Wolf is, only making the friends lost to two. Nuzamaki90) You guys have heard of cameras, right? Masked Man) Yeah... Nuzamaki90) We would know what happen to Wolf, if we had cameras. Masked Man) No cameras on my home! Nuzamaki90) Come on Masked Man) No Nuzamaki90) Come on Masked Man) No Nuzamaki90) Come on, I didn't want to do this, but I hate DRAONOIDS Charge Dragonoid) Just give him the cameras before I hurt Nuzamaki90 for saying that! Masked Man) Fine... if you want cameras, buy them and put them up yourself. Nuzamaki90) HaHa! =D Teleterra) I can help you, Nuzamaki90. Bendo) Hey guys :\ Masked Man) Hey... How has the lost of Phos been going? Bendo) I'm not sad at all, but I can't get any sleep because of Bockery >:\ ( Bockery starts to cry about his friend being killed ) Masters) Guys... Whaliod isn't aquos anymore, he is pyrus now ( Masked Man's mask starts to fall off, so the Masked Man turns around and walks outside, so no one sees his face ) DarkusMaster) I heard a bang, last night, does anyone know what happen? Masked Man) No... Now, my home has to turn into a security facility Redakaibakulover) Can some one call the doctors ( Meanwhile, at the palace, Airzel addresses his teammates ) ( Airzel takes 12 hours to get himself ready, while everyone else stands outside and waits ) Airzel) Okay guys, I'm ready, you can come in. ( 10 mins into the speech ) Airzel) Guys, we need to keep and eye on Wolf, any slight mistake will cost you. There will be guards each hour. The new recruit doesn't have to watch. I don't have to watch because I'm the king, but the rest of you have to watch... Blue, now, I hate you, so you watch for 2 hours before switching out. Is that clear?! Blueking4ever) Yeah, just why did we have to stand outside, for a 12 hours, for a 12 minute speech. Airzel) None of your business and for your comment, you watch first. Everyone else go to bed. You're dismissed. DarkusAlpha) That speech was so short... With our 13 heads, he'll not escape us. Tweloid) I know... He has no angle to escape out of. ( 1 hour later ) Blueking4ever) Guard duty, SUCKS! I can only stand here and watch! Stomboid... you with me? Stomboid) Zzzz....ZZZz.ZZZzzzz. Blueking4ever) I'm alone -_- ( Now is my time to save Wolf and Wolfie ) Blueking4ever) Whose there?! ???) No one Blueking4ever) Then why did you answer? ???) I don't know! Blueking4ever) Then shut up ???) No, you can't see me, so you should know I'm here to save Wolf. Blueking4ever) Save him... you can't, turns plug on. ( Wolf starts to get electrocuted ) ( ??? kicks Blue, right in the face and turns the plug off ) Blueking4ever) ZZZ...zzzz... ZZZ Stomboid) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ ( ??? unchains Wolf and frees Wolfie ) ( 10 minutes later ) ???) Fly Wolf back to where you both came from Wolfie) Okay... then what. ???) They'll know what to do. ( Wolfie flies off and ??? waves bye ) Wolf Returns! Episode 10 Category:Wolf Story 1